French Pashing new chapter up!
by deadkennedy
Summary: Evo Pyro and evo-ised Northstar meet, how delicious.
1. Default Chapter

French Pashing  
  
The orange haired Aussie that some knew as Pyro, even less knew him as St. John Allerdyce slumped over the glass display case. His lack of good posture only made him look leaner and wiry then he truly was. Since the bucket, wearing former boss-man had been blown to bits, it only took so long for everyone to check out and leave Pyro with nothing to do aside from watching that beloved video he had taped from CNN. He thought he would never tire of watching it, Pyro was wrong. After watching it sometimes 15 times or more a day, he got bored of being alone with nothing to do, so walking around downtown with very little money seemed like another good idea at the time. In most cases though fun costed money, food costed money and most importantly, lighters costed money.  
  
He was still barely an adult at eighteen years old and being alone with no money was going to drive him to insanity if he couldn't find something to do with his time. John had already spent thirty minutes already, trying to look as pitiful as possible in a 'smoke shop' downtown. Hoping that some idiot with cash would buy him a lighter, but that was bloody unlikely. It wasn't that he was lacking in the lighter department, but with his flame- thrower trashed by the bloke with the claws, a little extra security was definitely needed. With a final sigh, John brought a hand through his spiky, fire-like hair, deciding that charity just wasn't going to work for him.  
  
"No, new lighta t'dye, mate..." Pyro muttered to himself as he left the store in a sulking manner, nothing could ever be easy for him, sod on that. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans, just to make sure both lighters were still there, it was a comfort thing and backups were pleasant to have. He stopped just outside the shop, technically not on the sidewalk yet, letting his eyes adjust to the change in light. John took a step forward, digging one of the shiny, silver lighters out, mainly so he could have something to play with.  
  
Without even bothering to look, John stepped out into the somewhat busy sidewalk with lighter in hand. John kept his eyes glued to the lighter, watching the flame with utter and complete delight. It didn't cross John's mind that someone might now get out of his way and as if on cue THUD he knocked right into someone, which was followed by the inevitable sound of metal hitting the pavement. The other figure, obviously male, had stopped, he was maybe a couple years older than Pyro, with light skin and dark hair with a silvery shine to it. John immediately panicked, not even offering any kind of apology, "Do yew see whe'h it went mate?!" John exclaimed, now crouching on the ground trying to see if being closer to ground level would better his search.  
  
"Can't you see what happened to it?" the other man finally spoke, but sounded very upbeat and was flashing Pyro a killer grin. As John glanced up for a moment, only to see the stranger gesture to a storm drain and Pyro went wide-eyed he was not going to give up that easily. He turned his back, continuing his search for his lost lighter and was interrupted again, John tuned him out for the most part until he had had enough. Without much thought behind his actions, John turned to face and give this french prick a piece of his bloody mind. "Look, mate....I'm goin' t'keep lookin', so why don't yew bugg'ah..." John turned, still in a crouch, but stopped his flow of speech as he was greeted by a crotch, right up in his face. Pyro instantly turned a bright shade of red that almost put his violently orange hair to shame. In a state of complete embarrassment he lost his balance and fell right back onto his rear. 


	2. Coffee and odd looking ears

"Um...come again mate?" finally managing to speak after a couple of stuttered and choked on words. Why was he acting so stupid? John shook his head, forcing that question to the back of his mind for now. The last thing he wanted to do was to zone out again and end up looking even more foolish. He received a skeptical look, probably because he had asked to have something either simple or wasn't even a question at all, to be repeated to him again. Rubbing the back of his neck as he was asked for his name, all of sudden it seemed to be the hardest question possible and Pyro could bring himself to do was to smile awkwardly as the words finally escaped his lips. Without realizing it, the position of his arm had stretched out muscles on that side of his body and John did take in fact notice how a set of eyes seemed to be enjoying the view. Oddly enough, he was not uncomfortable with it, and offered a grin as he caught the other man's gaze. "John an' yew mate?"  
  
"Jean-Paul and since my clumsiness cost you a lighter.." this was unlike himself, Northstar was the arrogant type wasn't ever afraid to show it, but in certain situations being kind had its benefits and to match his offer, Jean-Paul flashed John a killer smile. He was definitely cute, where Northstar was naturally and traditional a good looking guy. John just had the uniqueness to him, his eyes were a stunning a blue and his hair...well...it was interesting to say the least, but an eye catcher for sure. Taking another up and down glance just as he made eye contact "Would you like to get a coffee or something?" and as he finished, Jean-Paul shook his head, only to shift the position couple locks of his silvery hair.  
  
With a brief nod and the nervousness returned as John was fairly certain that...Jean-Paul was it?...checking him out and brought both of his hands to his sides. Free food was nice and friendly company that would pay was even better for John who was feeling all too curious to chicken out. It seemed like a too good opportunity to just ignore "Shoor, yer shout..." Northstar gave him a confused look and John grimaced "Yer..yer buyin. Yew do know of a place though, roit?" Stupid slang, John scolded himself internally, toning out Jean-Paul for the second time, he did not want to get another of those looks from this man ever again. It was just irritating.  
  
"Of course, come on. Don't want to keep me waiting" Jean-Paul smiled more sincerely, in more a friendly way anyway. He felt that he was an attractive man and knew he could be intimidating. He did stop himself from taking John's hand in his, he wasn't really sure how well he'd respond to it, later not now he promised himself with a smirk. "There should be a shop a couple blocks from here" he took a step in the other direction, expecting John to follow which he did.  
  
The shop was small, privately owned and with the perfect blend of smoke and coffee in the air for John's liking, something about a room with people, that close to fire was just fun waiting to happen for him. Jean-Paul turned up his nose, smoking was disgusting but since John had already gotten himself comfy, now sitting at a table just to the left of the door. He smiled up to Northstar, just pleading him with those brilliant blue eyes to sit down before allowing them to wander around from person to person. A cigarette at a table behind them had already began to burn more rapidly, not enough to be terribly noticeable but it was still fun for John to play.  
  
Jean-Paul didn't even bother or care to notice, he'd try to ignore the smoke as best as he could and instead inquired John about his tastes... "Soooo..." he leaned in a little with his elbows on the table, feeling very the flirtatious although he'd never be able to understand why. John grinned right back, not leaning in yet because it would interfere with his ability to play and fiddle with the occasional and completely random person's smoking. "What do you want?" not implying double meaning, but it could be interpreted however John wanted to. Jean-Paul was slightly annoyed to see John's lack of getting close.  
  
As he was spoken to, John was actually snapped out of his game and only thought for a moment "Wotever yer 'aving" he replied a little dryly. Maybe he would feel a little chattier once he had received some free food, but currently he wanted to be a bit difficult with the socializing and play with some fire. Northstar obviously more then a little irritated and puzzled at the same time. Unsure why John seemed to be so preoccupied with whatever was going on behind him, so he looked. Trying completely in his seat to see nothing but a couple of older woman, sucking on cancer sticks so he asked "Is the smoking bothering you?" turning back around in his seat, now facing John as he questioned.  
  
John went wide-eyed, it was the exact opposite for him, he was enjoying the smell of burning paper and tobacco. "No. Its...Wots up with yer ears?" John hadn't even noticed until it now. It was like out of some lame fantasy movie, pointed, elf-like. John's grin grew even more at Jean-Paul's now furrowed brow he had irritated him. "Wot? Don't let it do yer lolly. It's just a question?" 


End file.
